Keep it on the Down Low
by cookiebook322
Summary: When an akuma zaps Ladybug and Chat Noir they end up in Camelot where they have to hide their kwami's magic so they can keep their heads, physically and emotionally. Thankfully they are not the only ones with illegal magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I go again. I've watched Merlin for a while on Netflix and I really wanted to write something for it, but then I realised, JUST MIX IT WITH MIRACULOUS! So I present to you my Merlin Miraculous baby. I don't own Miraculous, Merlin or Netflix.**

############

To say this was a weird akuma would be an understatement. This was a new kind of bizzare. This one was calling themselves 'Netflix Binger' and they were zapping people with a TV remote, most likely sending them to a show from Netflix. Apparently they spent too long on Netflix and were grounded.

Either Hawkmoth was getting desperate or this was just what upset people these days.

Marinette had to admit she spent a fair amount of her free time binging on Netflix with Alya and she wouldn't be surprised if other people did as well. But to be akumatized over it... Well.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting this akuma and instead of Chta's normal puns he was blurting out references to shows on Netflix. He must binge a lot, especially on animes.

They had been fighting for about 30 minutes and they had finally deduced that the akuma must be in the remote but the super duo just couldn't get close enough to do it. Ladybug made a move but didn't realise that Netflix Binger shot his remote in her direction.

Everything went in slow motion for Chat as he jumped forward, in hopes of pushing Ladybug to safety but instead they both got zapped.

The two held onto eachother as everything went dark for a moment and then suddenly the light hit them. They looked around and seen they were standing in a field. In the distance was a castle.

"Chat I think I know what show we are in."

"Same m'lady."

They looked at eachother before saying at the same time, "Merlin."

Ladybug then started to panic. "Oh God if Uther is alive, I'm almost sure are miraculouses will be classed as magic."

Chat paled. "We are going to have to de-transform Ladybug. We will have to reveal our identities."

Ladybug gulped. "O-Ok but we need to go see Gais and Merlin, they are most likely our only friends."

Chat nodded and with that they both de-transformed.

"Adrien?!"  
"Marinette?!"

Both teens stood staring at each other. They both looked remarkably different for starters. Marinette wore a simple dress with brown pumps whereas Adrien wore shorts and a baggy shirt. Tikki and Plagg hovered awkwardly by their sides.

"Guys get your reveal out of the way, we need to find this Merlin guy!" Tikki said.

"Well uh-hi" Adrien started.

"H-hi." Marinette replied.

"Jesus!" Plagg complained. "Come on we need to go!"

##########

Marinette and Adrien, with Tikki and Plagg safely hidden in their pockets, walked into Camelot. The guards gave them a quick look before turning their attention else where. At least they didn't look suspicious. They walked around the main square completely lost. "It looks a lot different on screen." Marinette admitted.

After searching for a while they finally hit the jackpot. There he was, Merlin, by the stables talking to Gwen. Adrien and Marinette almost dies of happiness and couldn't resist as they rushed towards him. As they arrived Gwen had left which just left a very confused Merlin and two panting teenagers.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Merlin asked.

"No, but we know you." Adrien said.

"Please we need to speak with you and Gais." Marinette begged.

"And I should trust you because...?" Merlin quizzed.

"Because we know that you have magic." Adrien whispered.

Merlin went pale before nodding and gesturing for them to follow. They walked threw a door and hiked up a spiral staircase and eventually they reached Gais' chambers.

Gais looked at Merlin, raising an eyebrow at Marinette and Adrien. "Gais, they know about me, about my magic, and I don't know where they come from, they are not from here I would know them and I just don't know what is happening-" Adrien stopped the ranting wizard.

"Please hear us out." the blonde asked.

"The only reason we know about Merlin is because we are not from here. We come from another dimension where you guys are a TV show. We were transported here and we need your help because-" Marinette didn't finish her sentence.

"Because..." Gais encouraged.

Adrien and Marinette released their kwamis from their hiding spots. "Because we have a form of magic too."

###########

 **GAHHHHHHH I LOVE THESE TWO SHOWS. Honesty though who else thinks that Adrien and Merlin would get on really well? Another reason I'm writing this story is because soon I'm posting like a Merlin AU. Marinette will be Merlin, Adrien will be Arthur and so on. I have posted a short first chapter of it on Wattpad actually. Check it out if you want, my name is still just cookiebook322.**

 **Please review, follow and favourite.**

 **~cookiebook322**


	2. Discontinued

I never thought I would end up writing something like this. So after a lot of writer's block I came to the conclusion that I just don't want to continue this story any more. I am sorry to those who followed or favourited it and were expecting the next chapter but I simply couldn't find it in me to continue. I didn't feel like I could bring the plot anywhere and I didn't want to have a half-hearted ending.

One other story on my profile is also being cancelled but please don't fret.

If anyone out there wants to take the plot or storyline of either of the two cancelled just PM me and we will discuss the details.

I hope you all understand and once again apologise if I upset anyone.

~cookiebook322


End file.
